


Мост через реку

by Shamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamer/pseuds/Shamer
Summary: — Так ты скажешь, куда мы идём, Кагеяма-кун? — Шоё ворчит, из под его синей с вырвеглазными узорами шапки торчат  непослушные волосы и Тобио думает, что сейчас он похож на воробья. Самого несуразного воробья на свете.Кагеяма молчит, сдерживает улыбку, и только когда они наконец доходят до нужного места, берет Шоё за руку и самым серьезным тоном на свете, будто собрался обсуждать волейбол, спрашивает:— Ты мне доверяешь?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 2





	Мост через реку

Оранжевые, красные и жёлтые кроны деревьев напоминают такого же цвета макушку, которую он видит в постели каждое утро. Конечно, Кагеяма никогда не скажет Хинате, что сравнивает цвет его волос с чем-то более романтичным, чем мандарин, но Хинате и не надо этого знать. Шоё идёт рядом, в темной куртке и до нелепости ярком шарфе, таком же ярком, как он сам. Кагеяма в этой нелепости видит нечто особенное. Кагеяма вообще видит очень много особенного во всем, что касается Хинаты, только вот словами выразить не может.

— Так ты скажешь, куда мы идём, Кагеяма-кун? — Шоё ворчит, из-под его синей с вырвеглазными узорами шапки торчат непослушные волосы и Тобио думает, что сейчас он похож на воробья. Самого несуразного воробья на свете.

Кагеяма молчит, сдерживает улыбку, и только когда они наконец доходят до нужного места, берет Шоё за руку и самым серьезным тоном на свете, будто собрался обсуждать волейбол, спрашивает:

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— Разве у меня есть выбор, кроме того, чтобы просто довериться тебе?

Кагеяма позволяет себе улыбнуться, и крепче сжимает чужую прохладную ладонь.

— Закрой глаза, я тебя проведу.

Перед ними — длинный канатный мост, который тянется через реку и от одной лишь перспективы пройтись по нему у Хинаты внутри что-то сжимается. Он понимает, что мост будет качаться, понимает, что некоторых дощечек вероятно не достаёт, но в момент, когда он уже хочет замотать головой, пальцы Тобио вдруг увереннее сжимает его руку, и Шоё понимает: с ним он пройдет.

Это доверие между ними образовалось в тот самый момент, когда Хината с закрытыми глазами ударил по тому мячу, и разве пройти вслепую по канатному мосту будет сложнее? Хината кивает и Тобио снимает с себя свой шарф, чтобы завязать его глаза. Он, конечно, смотрится лишним на Хинате, потому что он недостаточно яркий, недостаточно нелепый и недостаточно особенный. Он обычный и черный, но Тобио не хотелось снимать шарф с Шоё, потому что тот может заболеть.

Шоё не видит, и не чувствует ничего, кроме руки Кагеямы в своей. Он боится, но доверяет Тобио полностью, поэтому просто следует за ним. Доверяет как себе, потому что глаза Кагеямы сейчас являются его глазами. Шаг за шагом, дощечка за дощечкой они идут по мосту, и Хинате кажется, что этот мост бесконечный. Он жмурится с каждым покачиванием моста, но не распахивает глаза, не вырывает руку и не пытается остановить Тобио. Он просто идёт, несмотря на страх и то, что сердце, кажется, колотится уже где-то в горле от ужаса. Он прислушивается к предостережениям Кагеямы о сломанных дощечках на их пути, чувствует, как он сжимает его руку, как иногда останавливает, чтобы поправить шарф и заодно потрепать его по шапке. Хината вдруг понимает, что в мире нет места безопаснее и надёжнее чем место рядом с Тобио. Идти за ним, безоговорочно доверяя, и знать, что в конце они оба пройдут через все эти старые разваливающиеся дощечки в целости и сохранности — по ощущениям, словно сделать финт или даже выиграть трудный матч.

На середине моста они уже не существуют по отдельности, а слились в единое целое. Хината уже не боится и ему кажется, будто он действительно видит чужими глазами, будто бы они — части друг друга, а дыхание и сердцебиение у них — одно на двоих.

Кагеяма ведёт Хинату за собой твердо, но очень аккуратно, как если бы он держал в руках золота или коробочку любимого клубничного молока, или лекарство от всех болезней, которое ни за что нельзя потерять. Это всего лишь прогулка по старому, разваливающемуся мосту, но Тобио относится к ней с особой серьёзностью, потому что считает, что если он не справится с этим, то не сможет справиться уже ни с чем, будто, если он не сможет перевести Хинату через этот мост, то не сможет идти с ним рядом в трудные моменты, не сможет поддержать и сберечь.

Кагеяма не особо хорош в проявлении своих чувств через слова и он прекрасно знает, как это порой расстраивает Хинату, но зато он отлично показывает чувство своими поступками. Он старается быть для Хинаты опорой, той лестницей, что поможет преодолеть огромную стену перед ним, но иногда сам не замечает, как подобной лестницей для него становится сам Хината. Они оба толкают друг друга вперёд, даже если не осознают это.

Канатный мост над рекой закончится, они пройдут его до конца, несмотря на поломанные дощечки, Кагеяма развяжет шарф, Хината улыбнется, засветится как солнце и крепко обнимет его, а после у них впереди будет целая жизнь.


End file.
